Elemental love
by 3terna1Y0ut4
Summary: Long, long ago when the elemental kingdoms were at peace there was a little boy who looked quite like a fox with blond hair and blue eyes that put the sky to shame who met a boy that looked similar to a raccoon with red hair and sea green eyes.


I do not own anything but the idea for the story

In a time before most can remember and the elemental kingdoms were at peace there was a little boy who looked quite like a fox with blond hair and blue eyes that put the sky to shame who met a boy that looked similar to a raccoon with red hair and sea green eyes. The little boys had met in a forest on the border of their two villages, Konaha and Suna. The forest unlike most was covered in sand since it was next to a desert and the plants grew constantly. The boy with red hair to the surprise of the blond could control the sand even though he had to of been seven like he was. So the blond in trust of his new friend with strange abilities like his revealed he could control the wind. They played for hours that day but soon it became dark and they had to leave.

"Instead using our birth names lest make one up just for us to use, so from now on call me Kyuubi! I'll come back tomorrow!" Kyuubi said with a bright smile on his face and an excited wave goodbye.

"Alright then you can call me Shukaku. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyuubi." Shukaku blushed the slightest bit and waved goodbye then left in a swirl of sand.

Kyuubi never showed up the next day or the day after and then a week later full on war broke out between the two villages. The war lasted 10 years before a truce was called by way of marriage.

~10 years later with Kyuubi

"Naaaaaarrrruuuuutttooooo! Get back here you little brat!" Hollered a lady in a beautiful gold dress with blue accents and Konaha's symbol surrounded by the sun on the back with her lushes red hair flying about in her anger. The beautiful woman was in the midst of trying to catch and prepare her wayward son for an important meeting with Suna.

"NOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY DEMON MOTHER!" A boy age 17 long blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, whisker marks on his heart shaped face, 5'9 and a swimmers build went screaming down the halls half naked. Despite the looks from servants along the halls Naruto was beyond determined to not be caught by his mother; no one could truly blame him for his need to escape for while everyone dearly loved and admired his mother, the Hokage's wife, they were absolutely terrified of her temper.

While Naruto's mother Kushina could understand her son's reluctance to an arranged marriage with a person he doesn't know Naruto has a responsibility as the heir to Konoha to do everything in his power to protect the people. If there was any other way to stop the war Kushina would do it in a heartbeat than let her only child leave her protective grasp, but some sacrifices must so with one last push of her chakra captured her son so they could finish getting ready.

~10 years later with Shukaku

"So Gaara, how you this fine morning? Did you sleep well last night?" Questioned a blond with her hair in four spikey ponytails wearing a black kimono with a split on the left side about knee high. She had just walked into the main dining area after preparing for the day.

"I am alright. I didn't get much sleep last night as usual, Temari" Gaara was 17 with short spikey red hair, sea green eyes surrounded by black from lack of sleep over the years, pale complexion, angular but soft face, 6' tall and an athletes build from years of training.

"Gaara are you still thinking about that Kyuubi person" He averted his eyes before answering

"No." His sister could only look on in concern for her brother for soon he was to be married to the son of the Hokage Naruto and would have to give up hope of ever finding him. They spent the rest of the meal silently eating. Usually mornings were a bit louder, but the middle child Kankuro had left early that morning to head over to the border and escort the Hokage and his family with whatever guards to the capital.

The nervous energy was left to build in the room without any release for the growing tension. Temari was left to worry on how her brother, Gaara, will handle the responsibility and pressure of not only being Kazekage but husband to an unknown man who could very well try to harm him with their new found advantage. Gaara continues to ponder on the existence of his long lost friend from before the war, there was no way of knowing if they were dead or alive, where they were, or how to even begin trying to find them beside a very general description of their appearance since they chose to use nicknames when they met. Gaara not able to handle the stifling feeling of the room abruptly leaves. Temari can only hope that he will come back in time to meet the Hokage and his family.


End file.
